


Sowachowski Family Tree

by Notion_Thief



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notion_Thief/pseuds/Notion_Thief





	Sowachowski Family Tree

Alexander Matthew Sowachowski  
Born: March 12, 1911 Gdansk, Russia  
Died: July 3, 1968 Berlin, GDR  
Married to Elizabeth Sara Sowachoski  
Children: Jacob Israel Sowachowski, Anastasia Sara Sowachowski, Constantine Isreal Sowachowski, Mark Israel Sowachowski

Elizabeth Sara Sowachowski nee Goldstein  
Born: January 3, 1917 Munich, Bavaria  
Died: March 6, 1945 Dachau, Germany  
Married to Alexander Matthew Sowachowski  
Children: Jacob Israel Sowachowski, Anastasia Sara Sowachowski, Constantine Isreal Sowachowski, Mark Israel Sowachowski

Jacob Israel Sowachowski  
Born: February 2, 1937 Gdansk, Poland  
Died: September 8, 2003 Kansas City, USA  
Married to Sasha Vladimirovna Sowachowski(1960-1963) and Bridget Ryan Sowachowski(1965-2003)  
Parents: Alexander Matthew Sowachowski and Elizabeth Sara Sowachowski  
Children: Anthony Marcus Sowachowski, Maxwell George Sowachowski

Anastasia Sara Sowachowski  
Born: July 2, 1937 Gdansk, Poland  
Died: March 6, 1945 Dachau, Germany  
Parents: Alexander Matthew Sowachowski and Elizabeth Sara Sowachowski

Constantine Isreal Sowachowski  
Born: April 12, 1940 Gdansk, Poland  
Died: March 6, 1945 Dachau, Germany  
Parents: Alexander Matthew Sowachowski and Elizabeth Sara Sowachowski

Mark Israel Sowachowski  
Born: January 21, 1943 Gdansk, Poland  
Died: March 6, 1945 Dachau, Germany  
Parents: Alexander Matthew Sowachowski and Elizabeth Sara SowachowskiParents

Sasha Vladimirovna Sowachowski nee Chernov  
Born: November 13, 1930 Leningrad, Soviet Union  
Died: July 3, 1963 Pechora, Soviet Union  
Married to Jacob Israel Sowachowski

Bridget Ryan Sowachowski nee McCarthy  
Born: February 9, 1945 New York, USA  
Died: March 29, 2003 Kansas City, USA  
Married to Jacob Israel Sowachowski  
Children: Maxwell George Sowachowski, Anthony Marcus Sowachowski 

Maxwell George Sowachowski  
Born: December 21, 1968 Kansas City, USA  
Parents: Jacob Israel Sowachowski and Bridget Ryan Sowachowski

Anthony Marcus Sowachowski  
Born: January 5, 1970 Kansas City, USA  
Died: May 15, 2013 Nowhere, USA  
Parents: Jacob Israel Sowachowski and Bridget Ryan Sowachowski  
Married to Andrea Garcia Sowachowski  
Children: Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski

Andrea Garcia Sowachowski nee Lopez  
Born: August 19, 1970 Seville, Spain  
Died: May 15, 2013 Nowhere, USA  
Married to Anthony Marcus Sowachowski  
Children: Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski

Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski  
Born: January 2, 1997 Nowhere, USA  
Died: May 15, 2013 Nowhere, USA  
Parents: Anthony Marcus Sowachowski and Andrea Garcia Sowachowski


End file.
